Lucian "Sunset" Hayes
Lucian is an ambition man who struggles to find his place in the world. Personality Lucian has an extreme personality, going from confidence to despair for reasons that no one seems to fully understand. He tries to be the best that he can, and prove his own value, to the world and to himself, but he does not handle failure well. When he finds something new, he tends to focus on it, to an almost obsessive degree, but then his doubt will set in and he will abandon it forever. If asked, he would say that he wants to become powerful, but all he really wants is to find what makes him happy. History Lucian was born to an abusive family, where his parents cared more about their own failures than about their kids. His father was in a rage more often than not, and his mother was too drunk too care. When Lucian's powers first showed, he thought they would mean his freedom. Instead, his parents kept him a secret, cutting him off from friends and freedom. Trapped in his room, he was only allowed to read books he brought from school. He filled his head with stories of adventures and heroes, and characters larger than life who never had to give up. When he entered high school, a bully tried to hurt him. Something in Lucian snapped, and he transformed, nearly killing the boy. The police captured and threatened him, and he overheard two of them talking about how his parents should just ship him off to Kronos and be done with him. When Lucian got home that night, he took his beating, knowing it would be his last. He started skipping classes and using the time to study up on Kronos. For the first time, he knew that there was somewhere he could go. One night, the high school Freshman disappeared. He ran as far as he could, and managed to stow away on a ship that was heading towards Kronos. He posed as a passengar's son, and no one questioned it, while he slept in life rafts. He jumped ship a few miles off the coast of Kronos, and, somehow, when he landed his raft on shore, G was there waiting for him. Life at Kronos Lucian has improved remarkably in his four years at Kronos, but he still struggles to fit into society. He has already started taking some classes at Kronos Institute, and he seems to be interested in nearly every subject, before abandoning it. He has a few friends, but he doesn't seem to spend time with any of them. He can be seen either studying in the library or practicing swordplay in the Colosseum. Powers *Dragon Form (B): Lucien is able to take the form of a dragon, though it is only the size of a horse. It resembles a traditional European dragon, with wings and fiery breath. This transformation could occur when he is feeling intense emotions, but he has mostly gained control over when it occurs. Appeareance Lucian finds himself pretty attractive, a belief that more than a few women have shared. His blond hair shines like gold, and his brown eyes have a cerain madness in them. He has an average build, though his muscles are well toned from his constant activity. He tends to dress in stylish clothes that don't cost a fortune, favoring scarfs, boots, and long coats. Relationships *Gabrielle Griffin : The two are friends, and while they don't hang out by themselves, they are often together at social events or clubs. They tend to have overlapping interests, and they have bonded over these. They are not romantically interested in each other. Category:BHC Dorm